1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries, which, unlike non-chargeable primary cells, are chargeable and dischargeable batteries, are applied to various technical fields over many suitable industries. For example, secondary batteries are being noted not only as an energy source for mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and notebook computers but also as the energy source for electric vehicles which are suggested as an alternative to solve the problem of air pollution caused by existing gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines. As the number and expanse of areas where secondary batteries are used increases, secondary batteries with higher output, higher capacity, and better stability become more desirable.